Ryo Asuka (Satan)
|-|Ryo Asuka= |-|Satan= Character Synopsis Satan is an Angel that rebelled with the Demons against God in the ancient past. They created the false persona, Ryo Asuka, and tricked Amon into Akira's body for their own desires. They appears in the form of a twelve winged angel, similar to the myth of Satan having assumed the form of a twelve winged angel at some point in their life. What Satan did not realize was, however, in his/her attempts to eradicate humanity and make the Earth for Demons', Akira Fudo and Satan's to rule, Satan had become the very figure s/he rebelled against millions of years ago. Akira Fudo and his Devilman Army, who had lost their bodies and loved ones due to Satan's actions to take over Earth (which is deemed unilateral atrocity by the powerful against the powerless), could not accept the new world created by Satan. Character Statistics Tiering: 5-B '''| '''2-C, likely higher Verse: Devilman Name: Satan, Ryo Asuka, Jun Fudo, Lan Asuka, Great Demon God Satan Gender: Male for Ryo Asuka, Hermaphrodite for Satan Age: Older than the universe Classification: Fallen Archangel, Demon, Serpent of Light, Demon God Special Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Genius Intelligence, Preparation, Stealth Mastery, High Hand-to-Hand Combat Skills, Charismatic Persuasion, Time Paradox Immunity (Can seemingly mess with the past without any consequences), Life Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Able to hear Akira from very far away) | All of the abilities in the previous key but far stronger, able to survive in space, Interdimensional Travel, Time Travel, Teleportation, Healing, BFR (Able to send the sun into another dimension), Telekinesis, Intangibility (His body is made up of photon energy), Light Manipulation (Able to produce light that can damage his enemies), Energy Projection, Black Hole Creation (Created a black hole to kill Nagai and Mazinger), Forcefield Creation (Created a barrier to protect himself from harm), Danmaku (Can fire multiple projectiles at once, covering the whole planet), Transformation, Reality Warping (Reality warped the earth when God erased the existence of all life), Flight, Giant Form (Up to Type 5), Matter Manipulation (Can change the size of an object using molecular control), Illusion Creation (Can create very convincing illusions), Mind Manipulation (Casually mind wiped the entire earth), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Asked Nagai why they are washed away concepts for his work), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 8 and 9), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Scaling from likes of Zenon and Amon), Acausality (Singularity & Non-Linearity; Exists in only single point of time, not having any past or future selves, remembered his memories after universe was rewritten. Stated by Persophone that demons such as Devilman are defying logical laws of causality), Telepathy, Abstract Existence (He is a living, personified idea thought up by the humans), Power Bestowal (Gave Akira his powers), Size Manipulation (Can increase and decrease his size), Non-Corporeal, Energy Absorption, Durability Negation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with intangible or non-corporeal beings), Biological Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (He has the ability to hit souls and enter into them), Possession (Has the ability to possess humans), Resurrection (Capable of resurrecting by possession, able to resurrect others from complete nothingness), Aura, Body Control, Duplication (Duplicated himself to two separate entities), Creation (Can casually create various object, living beings, planet population and even new body for himself), One Hit Kill (Able to kill with just a single touch), Fusionism (Able to forcefully fuse other people), Holy Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Summoning, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Able to manipulate time on a cosmic scale), Time Stop, Resistance to Energy Blast (Didn't get affected by Mazinger's energy beam), Heat Manipulation (Was not affected by extreme heat caused by Mazinger), Radiation Manipulation (He can tank nuclear missiles with no repercussions whatsoever), Fusionism, Reality Warping (Likes of Amon didn't affected by various reality warpers), Biological Manipulation (In Devilman Saga, he is nothing but an armor), Life Manipulation (He isn't technically alive), Physics Manipulation (He isn't bound by common sense of 3-D space), Void Manipulation (Able to exist in Netherworld for millions of years, a nothingness where time doesn't flow), Existence Erasure (God exiled them instead even after he denied their form and existence in the physical world), Time Manipulation (Able to break out of the time loops), Spatial Manipulation, BFR, Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation and Mind Manipulation 'Destructive Ability: Planet Level '''(Destroyed The Moon, of which was said to yield this much energy) | '''Multi-Universe Level, likely higher '(Fought against God and won, said entity created the physical and spiritual universe, hell, heaven and all of the alternate universes. Equal to Amon, of whom he can trade blows with and survive without major damage inflicted. Hell is stated to be 5-D multiple times in Devilman Saga, however this doesn't warrant a tier as the implications of said dimension isn't made clear) 'Speed: 'FTL' (Satan's attacks travese at a speed of 1.2c, of which exceeds light) | Immeasurable '(Can traverse space and time with natural speed. Fought with Amon within Hell, an extra-dimensional location where distance and time are meaningless and are of pure thought) 'Lifting Ability: Class 5, likely Class 10 | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Planet Class '| '''Multi-Universal ' '''Durability: Planet level '''| '''Low Multiverse level. Conceptual Existence and Non-Corporeal true nature make it difficult to kill him Stamina: Very High '| '''Limitless ' '''Range: Hundreds of Kilometers (comparable to Devilman) | Multi-Universal with High Multiversal+ range (Able to affect 5-D space while in 3-D space, able to travel from 5-D to 3-D with ease) Intelligence: Genius '''(An expert demonologist and manipulator, able to manipulate world leaders without breaking a sweat) | '''Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Versions: Restricted '''| '''Satan Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Markmanship': He is able to fire a shotgun/hunting rifle, and a sniper rifle with ease and accuracy. *'Demonic Detection': As seen in Shin Devilman, Ryo can sense when a Demon is nearby by it's scent. Also, Ryo suffers from dizziness and a headache moments before a time slip appears. While Devilman was trapped in Sirene's claws Ryo's subconscious awakened him to save Akira. *'Superhuman Strength': After acquiring the powers of Satan he can fight on equal terms with Devilman and Amon in hand-to-hand combat. He is also very resistant to physical pain as he was shown retaining his composure even after being assaulted by a large crowd he provoked at a club. *'Healing': Repair his body from injuries that would have killed him otherwise. When he was seriously injured during Akira's rampage through a night club, Ryo was later able to heal quickly once Akira returned to check up on him. Also, when he had his limbs severed by Slum King, Ryo was later able to regrow them and fight against the Slum King on equal terms. He can also use his healing ability to heal the wounds of others, such as being able to heal Devilman's severed arm after his fight with Sirene. *'Martial arts:' During the incident at the club, Ryo was shown to be easily capable of dispatching opponents with ease in close-quarter combat, such as using a broken beer bottle to injure several club members and being able to take on the large crowd before being attacked himself. Extra Info: This page is a composite of Satan from various media's, similar to Devilman's page *A blog on Devilman Cosmology/Tiering Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Category:Anime Category:OVA Characters Category:Games Category:Books Category:Angels Category:Traitors Category:Religious Figures Category:Demons Category:Antagonists Category:Geniuses Category:Leaders Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villian Category:Armor Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Horror Category:Weapons Master Category:Composite Characters Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Martial Artist Category:Acausal Beings Category:Time Traveler Category:Blackhole Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Illusionist Category:Mind Users Category:Light Benders Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Telepaths Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Duplication Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Regenerators Category:Large Size Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:BFR Users Category:Absorbers Category:Summoners Category:Void Users Category:Time Benders Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Aura Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Creation Users Category:Holy Users Category:Space Benders Category:Fusionism Users Category:Possession Users Category:Size Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Devilman Category:Toei Animation Category:Dynamic Planning Category:Namco Bandai Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2